Who Makes the Better Couple?
by Read-a-holic2200
Summary: Here's the story where you decide who makes the better couple?  HARRY POTTER COUPLES ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Couples

* * *

><p>How to do this: Welcome to <em>Who Makes the Better Couple? <em>hosted by Me. Every chapter, I will put out 2 couples, and you vote who makes the better couple through reviews. Also, on every chapter, I will give my thoughts on the two couples, and I will vote. My vote will count as one vote. Sometimes there will be guest stars such as Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc, and they will also vote on who they think makes the better couple, and their vote will count as two voted. Now that you know what do to, here are the couples!

* * *

><p>Who makes the better couple?: HarryGinny or Ron/Hermione?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once I get at least three reviews, I will post the next chapter. I will try to post the next chapters every 2 days or so.**


	2. Couples 2

Chapter 2: Couples 2

Welcome back to Who Makes the Better Couple? Last time we told you to vote over these couples: Harry/Ginny or Ron/Hermione! Now, before the results, here's how they started and my thoughts on the couples.

* * *

><p>HarryGinny: Harry/Ginny is probably the main couple in the _Harry Potter_ series, which involves the romantic pairing of the characters Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Ginny had a crush on Harry probably since the first book (Sorcerer's Stone/Philosopher's Stone) or maybe even before, but started going out with other people starting in the fifth book (Order of the Phoenix) Her first boyfriend was Michael Corner and then Dean Thomas. But they were only a coverup. She still liked Harry. Harry realized that he liked Ginny in the sixth book (Half-Blood Prince) and they had their first kiss in the Gryffindor common room after Gryffindor's winning the Quidditch Cup, thanks to Ginny. Harry "broke up" with her during Dumbledore's funeral, in Half-Blood Prince, for her own good. But they eventually got back together during the Final Battle (Deathly Hallows) During the epilogue (Deathly Hallows) it is shown that Harry and Ginny are married and have three kids: James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna.

My thoughts: Harry and Ginny are and okay couple for me. They aren't my favorite, but I still like them. Their relationship is based on them having similar traits. For example, liking to play Quidditch. That's why some people think that their a perfect couple.

* * *

><p>RonHermione: Ron/Hermione is another main couple in the _Harry Potter_ series, which involves the romantic pairing of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron and Hermione haven't really shown any true feelings toward each other until the fourth book (Goblet of Fire) or the third book (Prisoner of Azkaban) They constantly argue over small things, like Crookshanks eating Scabbers, but they always make up. Ron has only dated one other girl besides Hermione, which is Lavender Brown (Half-Blood Prince), but I think he only did that to make Hermione jealous. We are not sure if Hermione has dated and/or kissed one. The only boys that she could've been in a relationship with are Viktor Krum (Goblet of Fire) and Cormac McLaggen (Half-Blood Prince) Ron and Hermione both realized that they had true feelings for each other in the sixth book (Half-Blood Prince) wither when Ron was poisoned or during Dumbledore's funeral. They shared their first kiss with each other in the Room of Requirement (Deathly Hallows) when Ron makes a statement about house elves. **DH PART 2 SPOILER ALERT! **In Deathly Hallows: Part 2, their kiss is in the Chamber of Secrets after Hermione destroys Hufflepuff's cup. In the epilogue (Deathly Hallows) it is shown that Ron and Hermione are married and have two kids: Rose and Hugo.

My thoughts: Ron and Hermione are probably my favorite couple in _Harry Potter_. I have known that they would be together since either the first, second, or third books (Sorcerer's Stone/Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, and Prisoner of Azkaban) Their relationship is based on the "opposites attract" statement. Although they do have similar traits, like standing up to Malfoy and being prefects, they have more things not in common than in common. For some reason, I like the "opposites attract" couples more than similar traits couples.

* * *

><p>Now, for my vote:<br>My vote is on Ron/Hermione.

* * *

><p>Now, for the tally:<br>Counting my vote, it makes the score:

Harry/Ginny: 1  
>RonHermione: 6

Ron/Hermione wins! Thanks for everyone who voted!

* * *

><p>Coming up next time:<p>

Who Makes the Better Couple?:  
>HarryHermione or Ron/Hermione?

Plus, Neville Longbottom will vote on his favorite couple.

Until next time, see you later! And remember to vote!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If I repeat couples, under Their Relationship + My Thoughts, I will put, See Chapter [put in number] It is most likely I will repeat couples, so I might need some suggestions for couples for later chapters. If you have any, please PM me or put it in a review! Thanks!**


	3. Couples 3

Chapter 3: Couples 3

* * *

><p>Welcome back to Who Makes the Better Couple? Last time I told you to vote over these two couples: HarryHermione and Ron/Hermione! Now, before the results, here's the thoughts and a special guest.

* * *

><p>Their Relationship + My Thoughts<p>

Harry/Hermione: Harry/Hermione is a fictional couple that is not in-canon. This pairing involves Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Most shippers of this couple thought that they were going to get together from early in the series. **(I'm not familiar with this couple, so I got most of this information from )  
><strong>The following information comes from the book Sorcerer's Stone/Philosopher's Stone.  
>When Hermione runs by after she hears Ron call her a know-it-all (Halloween chapter) Harry is startled to see Hermione in tears, which means that he cares about how she feels. Also, when they're in Snape's challenge (McGonagall's in movie) for the Sorcerer'sPhilosopher's Stone, Hermione complements Harry about being a great wizard, then Harry complements her back. Hermione denied it, which shows that she's nervous around him.  
>The following information is from Chamber of Secrets, book and movie.<br>In Hermione's letter to Ron, she wants to know ASAP if Harry's alright, which means that she's worried about him. Also, when Justin Finch-Fletchley says that he shouldn't have suspected Harry as being the Heir of Slytherin because he knew he'd never attack Hermione. It might've been a Harry/Hermione moment because Justin might've thought that they like each other. This next moment comes only from the movie. When Hermione is un-Petrified, she immediately comes into the Great Hall and hugs Harry first, but when she tries to hug Ron, they stop before any contact is made and just shake hands. This could also be classified as a Ron/Hermione moment as they are nervous to hug each other.  
>These are the only two books that really stick out the HarryHermione moments to me.

My Thoughts: I don't really like this couple, because I see them more like friends, at least, at most, siblings. Also, I think their relationship based on similar traits, because they grew up around Muggles and they always hang around each other when either of them are in a fight with Ron and aren't speaking to him.

Ron/Hermione: See Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Guest Appearance: Give it up for Neville Longbottom. So, who are you doing Neville?<p>

Neville: I'm good, how are you?

Me: Fine. Now, to why you're here. Who do you think would make the better couple: Harry/Hermione or Ron/Hermione?

Neville: That's a hard one as I know all of them and I'm used to seeing Ron and Hermione as a couple. But if I had to choose, I'd choose . . . Harry/Hermione because they have similar traits and I think that that's the best way for a couple to be.

Me: Thank you Neville. Now 2 votes for Harry/Hermione.

My vote:  
>I vote for RonHermione again.

* * *

><p>The Tally (including mine and Neville's votes):<p>

Harry/Hermione: 2

Ron/Hermione: 5

Ron/Hermione wins again! 2 in a row!

* * *

><p>Coming up next time:<p>

Who makes the better couple?: Neville/Ginny or Neville/Luna.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Vote please.**

**Also, my mind is blank after the next chapter for couples. So, if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me.**

**~Read-a-holic2200  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Couples 4

* * *

><p>Welcome back to Who Makes the Better Couple? Last time, I told you to vote over these two couples: NevilleLuna or Neville/Ginny! Now, before the results, here's the history and thoughts.

Neville/Luna: Neville/Luna is a fictional couple, which involves the pairing of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. This couple mainly exists in the movies, especially Deathly Hallows: Part 2. It is shown in that movie that Neville has a crush on Luna. And, apparently, they go out during the summer, but they broke up after that. Matt Lewis (the actor who plays Neville) describes it as a "summer fling."

My Thoughts: I LOVE, if not, ADORE, this couple. Actually, the day after I finished reading the series the first time, I had a dream, and Neville and Luna were together. I think that their relationship is a similar traits one. I know, I prefer "opposites attract" couples, but I do like this similar traits one. Their similar traits are being outsiders and pushed away by others and having at least one of their parents seriously injured (Luna's mom dead, Neville's parents gone mental). And there's many more.

Neville/Ginny: This is a fictional couple, which involves Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. I think there's only one or two Neville/Ginny moments in the books. The first one is probably when Neville asked Ginny to the Yule Ball and she said yes. The second one is probably that Neville might have had a crush on Ginny before and/or after the Yule Ball.

My Thoughts: I don't really like this couple as I think the only person that is good with Ginny is Harry and the only people that are good with Neville are Luna and Hannah Abbott, who is the girl he marries. The couple is based on "opposites attract" statement, because Ginny is really popular and Neville is kinda a loner.

* * *

><p>My vote: I vote for NevilleLuna.

* * *

><p>Tally (including mine):<p>

Neville/Luna: 4  
>NevilleGinny: 0

The winner is Neville/Luna!

* * *

><p>Coming up next time: Who makes the better couple?: RemusTonks or Lily/James?

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me some couples because my mind is blank for the next chapter and more.<strong>


	5. Couples 5

Chapter 5: Couples 5

**A/N: Hey, guys. I'm really depressed right now. I have this app on my phone which lets me type documents and I had all my updates on it. I tried to see if I can transfer the documents to the computer which it said I could do, when I tried to do it, I accidentally deleted **_**all**_** of my documents. All of my hard work. I'm trying to see if I could recover it, I couldn't. I feel like I'm gonna cry right now. So, sorry if this chapter isn't as great, as I had the next update on my iPhone. **

Hey, guys. Last time, I told you to vote over these two couples: Lily/James and Remus/Tonks. It was hard for me to decide. Now, here's the history!

**Lily/James**: First off, this is Harry's parents. For their first couple of years at Hogwarts, they despised each other, Lily going as far as calling him an arrogant toerag. But, probably in their sixth or seventh year, they became friends. In their seventh year, they became Head Boy and Girl. That is probably when Lily fell in love with James. Soon after they graduated, they had Harry. They probably loved each other until the day they died.

**My Thoughts:** This is one of my favorite couples. They are more likely an "opposites attract," as Lily is responsible and James is rebellious. Even though this is one of my favorite couples, I don't think I would choose this for this chapter as we don't know much about them and there are many holes in their relationship.

**Remus/Tonks**: Remus and Tonks are an unusual couple, and completely random. I bet that nobody thought that that would happen until it happened. Remus and Tonks didn't know each other until they started doing the Order of the Phoenix. Tonks started liking Remus during the summer between Harry's fifth and sixth year, as when she saved Harry on the train, her Patronus was a wolf and she was maturing. She already told Remus that she loved him before the Battle in the Astronomy Tower, as Remus told her that he told her that he was too old for her. But he agreed later on as they got married and had a kid, Teddy. They loved each other until the day they died.

**My Thoughts**: This is probably my favorite adult couple. They are most likely an "opposites attract," couple as they are very different. I like this couple, because, for some reason, I like random couples. I was sad when they died together, but I liked how they died for their son to have a better life. I would vote for this and I avidly ship them.

**My Vote: **I vote for Remus/Tonks.

**Tally:**

Remus/Tonks: 4

Lily/James: 6

Lily/James wins!

**Up next on Who Makes the Better Couple?: **Who makes the better couple: Lily/James or Lily/Severus?

Also, Minerva McGonagall votes on her favorite couple!


	6. Couples 6

Chapter 6: Couples 6

* * *

><p>Bonjour, mes amis et bienvenue à Qui fait les meilleures couple? (Hello, my friends and welcome to Who Makes the Better Couple? in French). Last time, I told you to vote over these two couples: LilyJames and Lily/Severus. Now, before the tally yadda, yadda, yadda. Y'all know what happens.

* * *

><p><strong>History and My Thoughts:<strong>

**Lily/James:** See Chapter 5

* * *

><p><strong>LilySeverus**: Severus and Lily are a mainly in-canon because Severus had a crush on Lily, and they probably would've ended up together if Lily didn't fall for James. They are probably the runner-up couple for Lily/James. One day, in their fifth year, Severus called Lily the horrid word (Mudblood) and that most likely ruined their chances of ever being together. Severus really loved Lily, because, when she died, Severus was devastated. Dumbledore told Severus to take care of Harry. Severus did as he was told, most likely, because he saw a little bit of Lily in Harry in under all of the James (if that makes sense). And Severus did protect Harry until the day that he died.

**My Thoughts**: This is a cute couple for me, but not my favorite. They are, most likely, an "opposites attract," couple, because Severus was evil for a while, meanwhile, Lily is sweet and kind (to most people). But this, as I said, is a really cute couple.

* * *

><p>My Vote: I vote for LilyJames, because they are really good together and if they weren't together, the series would never happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest Appearance (Remember, this vote counts as 2)<strong>: Everyone, give it up for Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva: Hello, everyone.

Me: So, Minnie—

Minerva: Minerva!

Me: Minerva. So, as the point of this is, who do you think is the better couple?: Lily and James or Lily and Severus?

Minerva: Lily and James, for sure.

Me: And why?

Minerva: Because they were meant to be together and, plus, Severus was kind of a stalker to Lily when they were in school.

Me: Very nice explanation. So that's why you are Headmistress. Bye, Minnie!

Minerva: Minerva!

Me: Minerva! Fine!

* * *

><p><strong>Tally (Counting mine and Minnie's *MINERVA* Minerva's vote)<strong>:

Lily/James: 6

Lily/Severus: 3

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up next on Who Makes the Better Couple?<strong>: Who makes the better couple: Draco/Hermione or Ron/Hermione?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, guys! 31 votes in only 5 chapters! You guys are amazing! I would just like to thank everyone who voted!**


	7. Couples 7

Chapter 7: Couples 7

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got 10 reviews in just 1 night! I am so happy! Thanks for reading and reviewing. If you like this story, please read some of my other stories and review those too! Thanks!**

**P.S. Remember that this is just my opinions and if I hurt anybody, it is not on purpose.**

* * *

><p>So, welcome back to Who Makes the Better Couple? Last time I told y'all to vote over these two couples: RonHermione and Draco/Hermione. Now, yadda yadda yadda, the History blah blah blah.

* * *

><p><strong>History and My Thoughts:<strong>

**Ron/Hermione**: See Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>DracoHermione**: Draco/Hermione (more commonly known as Dramione) is a completely fictional couple. J.K. Rowling made ABSOLUTELY NO hints about them being together. I believe that people think that they would be a cool couple because they are both witty and it would make a nice plotline! NO! Draco was raised to hate people like Hermione. He has never, nor has Hermione, shown any hint of attraction to each other in the books or movies. I believe that this all started with AVPM, because in that play, Draco had a crush on Hermione, so that's how that fandom started. In Fanfiction, I believe that every other story is Dramione. Overall, this couple does not make sense.

**My Thoughts**: As you have seen above, I do not like this couple. It is very unlikely and does not make any sense. If this couple was to happen, it would be, most likely an "opposites attract" couple because Draco is self-centered and pureblood obsessed, while Hermione is sweet and nice (most of the time.) I do not like this couple.

**My Vote**: I vote for Ron/Hermione because they are my favorite couple and Dramione makes no sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Tally (counting my vote)<strong>:  
><strong>RonHermione**: 8  
><strong>DracoHermione**: 3

* * *

><p>RonHermione wins!

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Who Makes the Better Couple?<strong>: Who makes the better couple: Draco/Pansy Parkinson or Draco/Astoria Greengrass

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you guys want me to start doing NextGen pairings next chapter or keep doing this generation or do the Marauder's Era? If you guys want me to do NextGen, I have an idea for that, but if you think that it's too soon, I need y'all's help deciding on some. So, please help me. You can PM me or just leave it in a review. If you show me one of your ideas, and it is not in-canon, could you please tell me more about it or tell me a good FanFic about it. I would really appreciate it!**


	8. Couples 8

Chapter 8: Couples 8

**A/N: Hola hola hola! Hey, hey, hey! I got more than 50 reviews! Yay! I'd like to thank dawn54321 for being my 50th reviewer! **

* * *

><p>So, anyways, welcome back to the story! Last time I told y'all to vote over DracoAstoria Greengrass or Draco/Pansy Parkinson. Also, I asked you guys what I should do next: NextGen, Maurader's Era, or keep doing Harry's generation. I still need some help on it, and I really need y'all to vote, so please do. So, I will keep doing Harry's Generation. Now, the history blah, blah, blah.

* * *

><p><strong>History and My Thoughts<strong>:

**Draco/Astoria Greengrass**: This is an in-canon couple and is the romantic pairing of Draco Malfoy and his wife Astoria Greengrass. (I really don't know much about this couple since I haven't heard much about it, so I'm reading some FanFics to see what the fan interpretation is.) I have read some FanFics about them that says that Astoria is a Hufflepuff. But I don't believe that. I believe that she is a Slytherin, like Draco, because his family raised him to only like purebloods, and since most of the purebloods are in Slytherin, I believe she is a Slytherin. I have actually read one where their love is at first sight, or they knew they were going to be together quickly or something like that. It is a popular couple in Fanfiction, with about 771 stories in different languages.

**My Thoughts**: I don't really ship both of these couples, but if I had to choose, it would be this one. Why? Because I don't like Pansy. We don't know what this couple would be like, since the only time we see Astoria is a brief moment in the Epilogue.

* * *

><p><strong>DracoPansy**: This is also an in-canon pairing of the romantic relationship of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. In the _Harry Potter_ series, Pansy has liked Draco for a while (I'm not really sure, and I don't have the books in front of me.) and eventually they ended up dating, as shown in _Half-Blood Prince _when Draco was laying in Pansy's lap, and she was stroking his hair. I believe that Pansy was kinda stalker-ish to Draco, because she was completely worried about Draco and knew what happened, although (I think) that she wasn't in Care of Magical Creatures class. Draco probably broke up with her during his seventh year or after the Final Battle, because they didn't get married.

**My Thoughts: **I don't really like this couple because (also going off of what I stated before) Pansy is kinda stalker-ish to Draco, and I don't really like those kinds of couples. This couple is probably a similar traits one because they are both power-hungry and (I think) like fame and attention.

* * *

><p><strong>My Vote<strong>: I vote for Draco/Astoria because of what I stated above.

* * *

><p><strong>Tally (counting my vote):<strong>

**Draco/Astoria: **7  
><strong>DracoPansy: **2

* * *

><p>DracoAstoria wins!

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up next on Who Makes the Better Couple?: <strong>Who makes the better couple: Neville/Luna or Luna/Rolf Scamender?

**Also (because of StrawberryAngel143) the ghost of Sirius Black votes on his favorite couple!**


	9. Couples 9

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, but here it is!**

* * *

><p>Helll-oooo! People of the world! Okay, more like people of the Internet! Okay, even more like people of Fanfiction. Ugh, well, you get the idea. I'm not in the mood to think of something creative and fun for the intro, so, The History of LunaNeville and Luna/Rolf. (Plus my thoughts, tee-hee)

* * *

><p><strong>NevilleLuna**: See Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>LunaRolf**: This is an in-canon pairing of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamender, who is her husband. Rolf Scamender is the great-great-grandson (or something like that) of Newt Scamender, the author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. All that we know of this relationships that ghettos married and had two kids, Lorcan and Lysander.

**My Thoughts**: This couple is okay for me. Most canon couples I like, so that's why I sorta like this. I think this couple would be a similar traits one because, according to JK Rowling, they are both outdoorsy and, I think, they both believed in Crumple Horned Snorkacks.

* * *

><p><strong>My Vote<strong>: Neville/Luna because they are ADORABLE together.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest Star<strong>: Me: Please welcome the ghost of Sirius Black.

Sirius: Welcome, welcome! Thank you, settle down, settle down. I know you love me, but please settle down.

Me: Um … no-one's clapping. We don't have a live audience or an applause track.

Sirius: Well, I imagined clapping in my head.

Me: Okay, back to the main point: Who do you think would be a better couple?: Neville/Luna or Luna/Rolf?

Sirius: Who are those people?

Me: *face palm* Neville is that chubby kid whose parents were tortured by Bellatrix and he eventually killed Nagini. Luna is that spacey girl and believes in crazy animals. Rolf is Luna's eventual husband.

Sirius: Woah, are you good in Divination or something?

Me: That's off topic, but yes. Now answer the question before I taze you.

Sirius: Fine, Chubby Kid and Spacey Girl. Now, bye, James is calling.

* * *

><p><strong>Tally: (including mine and Sirius's votes):<strong>

Neville/Luna: 10

Luna/Rolf: 2

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up next on Who Makes the Better Couple?: Who make the better couple?: TeddyVictoire or Scorpius/Rose?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll update as soon as I get reviews/votes.**


	10. Couples 10

Chapter 10: Couples 10

Hey, hey, hey! Guess who's back? ME! Sorry for the wait, I haven't updated in exactly a month! WOW! Now, blah, blah, blah, history, blah, blah, blah, thoughts. Scorpius/Rose or Teddy/Victoire?

* * *

><p><strong>History and My Thoughts:<strong>

**Teddy/Victoire: **This is an in-canon couple because of the Epilogue in Deathly Hallows where James II says that he saw them snogging in a compartment. We really don't know much about them except that Teddy is Remus and Tonks's child, and Victoire is Bill and Fleur's eldest child. We also know that they were caught snogging in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express. The rest is up to imagination. If they got together earlier and they were just now getting caught, or they just got together? What's happening?

**My Thoughts:** I like this couple, but it's not my favorite. Since it is canon, you know that they would happen, but how they got together is a complete mystery. But I don't mind reading a good Teddy/Victoire fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>ScorpiusRose: **This is a non-canon couple, no matter how many people protest. I don't believe (correct me if I'm wrong) that J.K.R ever said that Scorpius and Rose ever ended up together. I think the two reasons that people like them together is that Ron said to stay away from Scorpius in the Epilogue, and the people that like them like Dramione, and this couple reminds them of them.

**My Thoughts**: I really don't get this couple. I believe that people think that they should end up together because Ron told her not to. Why would you think that Rose would disobey her father? Maybe she's a daddy's little girl. Sure, she could have got some of the rebeliousness from her father, but she couldn't be that rebellious. She might not even like Scorpius. But I don't mind reading a good Scorose fanfic every now and then. This is not my favorite couple, but it's okay. The only reason I don't like it is because I don't get why people like it.

* * *

><p><strong>My Vote:<strong> Teddy/Victoire because I really don't get Scorose.

* * *

><p><strong>Tally: (Including my vote):<strong>

**Teddy/Victoire: **4

**Scorpius/Rose: **2

* * *

><p>TeddyVictoire wins!

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up next on Who Makes the Better Couple?: <strong>Rose/Scorpius or Lily Luna/Scorpius?


	11. Couples 11

Chapter 11: Couples 11

Hello, people of infinity and beyond! I'm Buzz Lightyear! Just kidding! Well, enough with the jokes, here is the History and Thoughts of Rose/Scorpius and Lily/Scorpius. Yeah, no funny thing today.

* * *

><p><strong>RoseScorpius: **See Chapter 10

* * *

><p><strong>LilyScorpius: **This is a non-canon pairing consisting of the people Lily Luna Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. This is a slightly popular couple in Fanfiction. Although it hasn't been confirmed, authors love to write about this probably because they would like to see how Harry would react to his only daughter going out with his enemy's son. Or maybe they like it because they like the Harry/Draco pairing, and they can get the next best thing.

**My Thoughts: **I sort of like this couple. I think it would be an okay couple for me. I like this because, like I said above, I would like to see Harry's reaction to his little girl being with Scorpius. Overall, I don't mind this couple at all.

* * *

><p><strong>My Vote: <strong>Lily/Scorpius because, as I said in the last chapter, I don't really get Scorose.

* * *

><p><strong>Tally (including my vote):<strong>

**Rose/Scorpius: **5 ½

**Lily/Scorpius: **5 ½

* * *

><p>IT'S A TIE! THEY BOTH WIN!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Who Makes the Better Couple: <strong>FredORGeorge/Hermione or Ron/Hermione. (The FredORGeorge part is that since they're twins it's hard to choose between both of them. So, if you just like Fred/Hermione vote for the Twins/Hermione one, and it's the same with George/Hermione)

Also, Ron Weasley decides on his vote!

Thanks, see you soon!


	12. Chapter 12: THE END

Chapter 12: FINAL CHAPTER!

Hello, people! I know, that day has come! It's the end of _Who Makes the Better Couple? _*Goes and cries in corner* Okay, all better. I know, I know. It's sad, but I just have _no_ idea what to do next, and I figured I'd better end it with an exciting ending with Ron! I've been debating over this for a while, and I know I have to end this soon, so why not now? So, onto the couples!

* * *

><p><strong>RonHermione: **See Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>FredORGeorgeHermione: **These pairings are non-canon pairings featuring Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger or George Weasley and Hermione Granger. I only put this together because they're twins, and they are basically the same person, so why put them separate? I believe that people like this couple because Hermione doesn't really like their pranks and even tried to put an end to them in _Order of the Phoenix_. And some people like opposites attract couples, which these pairings are.

**My Thoughts: **I can tolerate this couple at some times, but I mainly don't get this couple. I mean, Hermione basically hates their pranks and didn't like what they were doing (making innocent first years test out their products) so, if she were dating one of them or even got married to them, she'd have to endure with their pranks, and I personally don't think she could tolerate that.

* * *

><p><strong>My Vote<strong>: Ron/Hermione because it's the best couple EVER (in my opinion)

* * *

><p>Now, onto Ron's choice. This should be interesting . . .<p>

**Me: **Hello, Ron, and welcome to the final episode of _Who Makes the Better Couple_?

**Ron: **How the bloody hell did I get here?

**Me: **We're magic remember? Now, who do you think would make the better couple: you and Hermione or your twin brothers, Fred and George, and Hermione.

**Ron: **WHAT? PEOPLE LIKE PUTTING FRED AND GEORGE AND HERMIONE-MY HERMIONE-TOGETHER! FRED'S DEAD, PEOPLE, FIRST OF ALL, AND SECOND, GEORGE LIKES ANGELINA! THEY EVEN HAVE KIDS! AND ME AND HERMIONE LOVE EACH OTHER AND HAVE KIDS! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE GOING THROUGH THESE PEOPLE'S MINDS-

**Me: **Okay, so I'm guessing you choose yourself and Hermione.

**Ron: **I bloody well do. Seriously, _Fred_ and Hermione-

**Me**: Okay, now the tally.

* * *

><p><strong>Tally (Counting mine and Ron's votes):<strong>

**Twins/Hermione: **3

**Ron/Hermione: **8

* * *

><p>RonHermione wins! Wow . . . It's the first and last winner of WMTBC! Well, now it's over! Goodnight and goodbye everybody! Thanks for everyone who played in our fun little game here!

**Ron: **And _George_ and Hermione! SERIOUSLY? SERIOUSLY? I MEAN-

**Me: ***pulls curtain over him* Well, that's about it. BYE!

**Everyone who guest starred and were in a couple**: BYE!

**Ron: **THEY'RE _MARRIED_, FOR GOD'S SAKE!

**Me: ***pulls curtain over him again* *shakes head*


End file.
